Disneyland Or Bust
by SoCalSucks
Summary: This is a crossover with my Jimmy Neutron fic. Anyway, Johnathon is going on a end of the year trip with the Briarwood boys and the OCD girls. But during the trip, a romance is sparked. Johnathon and... Who?
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy y'all! I'm back and better than ever with the continuation of the epilogue of Happy New Years, Baby. It is, of course, from Johnathon's point of view. This is, obviously, at the time of the Disneyland trip Johnathon was asking his parents permission for going to the end of 7th grade trip. And I'm sorry for the rest of you Jimmy Neutron fans, but I HAD to put it in the Clique catergory. It just doesn't belong in the Jimmy Neutron catergory. But this is entirely a Johnathon Neutron story.**

**Disclaimer: I've never written one of these before, and I hope I never have to write one again. Make this count for the other stories and chapters, all right? Anywho, I do not own Jimmy Neutron (I will, eventually.) in any way. Viacom, DNA, or Nickelodeon owns it. But, (Light at end of bleak tunnel) Johnathon is totally by me, and me only. If anyone wishes to use him in any form in their stories, please ask me. But don't worry, I'd love it if you guys asked me something like that. Whoa, that's a long disclaimer! Also, I don't own any part of the Clique series (even if I want to). Enjoy the story!

* * *

**

**Disneyland Or Bust**

**Chapter 1**

"Not again!" I sighed before snapping my phone shut. "I can't believe phones don't work in airports!"

I piled my duffel bag on top of my friend's. "Hey, Cam." He nodded before looking back down at his book.Camwas my friend from when we met at my dad's soccer camp. He was, as girls would put it, hot. Or as Mom or Dad would say, handsome. He had smooth, shiny black hair that stopped just before it reached his eyebrows. He was pretty tan; he was on the school's soccer team. The most intriguing thing about Cam, though, was that he had one green eye and one blue eye. Most girls swooned about that. I watched as Cam pulled a signature gummy worm from its greasy plastic baggy and into his mouth. He chewed noisily before gulping down the mess of spit and sugar.

"What?" he asked as I cringed at the thought of that much sugar sliding down my throat. I just shook my head and watched as Cam's girlfriend, Claire approached from behind him. She put her hands over his multi-colored eyes and asked, "Guess who?"

I sat still, watching with rising fascination.

"Could it be Claire?" I heard Cam ask.

She smiled and took her hands off of his eyes. Cam leaned his head back and smiled as Claire kissed his cheek.

"Hi, my lion." Ugh. Claire's last name was Lyons, so obviously Cam was using cheap wordplay. But she smiled and plunked down on his lap, pulling a gummy worm out of the baggy by the more dumpy end of it.

"And hi, my little soccer goalie." Ugh even more... I hated mushy couple moments. Too bad there was a couple, even worse, my friend and his girlfriend, making goo-goo eyes at each other right in front of me.

"Cam?" I said while waving my hand over his eyes. "We have to get on the plane!"

The OCD girl's school and the Briarwood boy's school were both going to Disneyland for the end of the year. _And _we were staying in the same hotel as the girls. Holy SHIT. Every single one of the guys were excited beyond repair.

"Okay, _Mom_," Camreplied before grabbing his book, gummy worms, and Claire's hand. "Come on, we can sit next to each other."

I muttered under my breath as I watched Claire and Cam make googly eyes at each other. I was guessing what they were planning to do in the plane, but I decided to push it out of my mind. I grabbed both my duffel bag and Cam's. He held out Claire's backpack.

"Can you carry this?" he asked without even _glancing _at me. I just sighed and took the backpack into my overfull arms.

* * *

When we got on the plane, I got to sit in the middle aisle row as Cam and Claire sat in the sits next to the window. But thankfully, Claire's hot friends, the Pretty Committee, was sitting along with me. 

"Hi," said a pretty Spanish looking girl. "I'm Alicia." She extended her hand and I shook it. She looked disappointed, but I smiled my blindingly white smile at her. She blushed and asked, "What's you're name?" I didn't reply sinceI was too busy watching what Cam was doing.

The girl next to her giggled evilly, and also extended her hand. "And I'm Massie. But you can call me whatever you feel like." Of course I knew her, she and Derek Harrington were going out. He was also one of my best friends.

I shook her hand, and she looked insulted. But she shook it off and went back to poking her friend and whispering. A tall dirty blond haired girl smiled at me and shook her head as if she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry about them; all they're worried about is going out with cute guys." She blushed and continued, "Anyway, I'm Kristen. Kristen Gregory." When I shook her hand, she didn't look the slightest bit disappointed or insulted. I think she'll make a good friend. Or maybe a good girlfriend. Not for me of course, but for one of my taller friends. There was either Trevor or Theodore Wellington. They were twins. (A/N: Trevor and Theodore Wellington are my characters.)

And then, a breathtaking sight. A pretty red headed girlsitting next toKristenturned around.

"H-Hi," she said while setting her purse down on the seat next to her. "I-I'm Dylan Marvil. Who're you?"

I chuckled a little bit before replying. "I'm Johnathon Neutron. My dad owns, like, 30 companies. You're mom's Merri-Lee Marvil, right?"

She nodded as I lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it gently.

"It was a pleasure meeting you."

She opened her mouth, but all she did was nod. And I finally managed to notice that Alicia, Massie, Kristen, Claire, _and _Cam were staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently before standing up. I walked toward the bathrooms and was interuppted by Derek, Cam, Trevor, and Theodore.

"What was _that_?" asked Derek. The other three guys stared at me with interest.I sighed and brushed them off.

"I'll talk when we're at the hotel, okay?" They nodded in glee and practically skipped back to their seats. Gossip wasn't just a _girl_ thing, you know?


	2. Chapter 2

**I just happened to noticed that Disneyland Or Bust makes DOB. Hahah... Date of birth. Anyway, here's chapter 2.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The room I was staying in was a pretty big room, and there was a room connected to it. I stayed in the room with Cam and Derrick, while Trevor and Theodore stayed in the connecting room with Josh Hotz.

Now they were all in the room I was staying in, and all had bags of potato chips and cans of unopened soda sitting in front of them.

"Well?" asked Cam. I sighed and opened my Mountain Dew. It fizzed, but instead of spilling over, it just kept right on fizzing. I took a sip before setting it down. Then I opened the bag of barbecue Lay's sitting in front of Derrick. I was stalling, and all of them knew it.

"Come on!" exclaimed Derrick before opening his Coca-Cola. Unlike my soda, it squirted out, just as if someone had shaken it. And someone had. I had seen Josh shake all of the cans except his while we were sneaking potato chip bags from the kitchen 10 floors below.

"Aggh!" shouted Trevor. The soda had spilled in his lap because he was sitting next to Derick.

Cam hurried over with bath towels from the huge bathroom each of the bedrooms had. "Hurry! Dab at your pants with these, and mop up the rest on the carpet!"

After cleaning up, I sneered at Cam. "What, your girlfriend giving you cleaning lessons instead of kissing you?"

I saw him blush incredibly and I immediately regretted saying what I did. The other guys began pestering Cam.

"Hah! That was good Johnathon! Yeah, Cam! I've never even _seen _you so much as hold her hand! What are you, afraid of your girlfriend?" This was Josh. I'm guessing he was still jealous over the fact that although he had kissed Claire, but Cam was her boyfriend.

I punched Josh lightly before nodding at Derrick.

"Have you kissed Massie yet? I mean, besides the thing that happened at camp," I asked.

He blushed the shame shade of red as Cam before stuffing his face full of chips.

"I'm guessing not," I smirked. Trevor laughed and nudged his brother, causing a glare. Theodore was the quiet, studious one, while Trevor was a very sporty, loud one.

"Well, at least I didn't go kiss the big one!" retorted Derrick. I fumed at the thought of calling Dylan 'big', but I decided I would get him later.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "Or do you want me to tell the whole world that you still sleep with a blanky?"

Derrick glared at me furiously but just continued on stuffing his face full of chips. I smirked again and took a sip of Mountain Dew.

Theodore peered at me curiously. "Are you going to tell us why you picked Dylan over Alicia or Kristin?" Everyone stared at him. He usually didn't talk, except for when a teacher or his mom asked him something.

"Well... I think she's pretty," I stammered. Cam smiled at me mischieviously before reaching into a bag of Dorito's.

Trevor laughed and bolted toward the door. "I'm going to tell the girls!" he yelled over his shoulder. I looked up with wide eyes and sprinted toward him. Too late. He was already out of the door.

I saw Derrick stand up and follow. Cam and Theodore just shrugged and continued snacking on chips and soda.

_Knock-knock!_

Trevor was standing at the girls' door excitedly. The door was opened by Claire.

"Hey, Trevor!" She opened the door fully and we could see the girls sitting in a circle, one spot vacated. Kristin bounded toward Trevor.

"Hi!" She waved frantically, but he was just staring at Alicia.

"Nice jammies, Alicia!"

Alicia blushed and crossed her arms, covering her boobs. Most probably a habit.

Kristin looked miffed, so she went back to the circle of girls. Except this time, all the girls were over talking to a boy. Claire had went over to the boys room to talk to Cam, Massie with 'Derrington', Alicia was talking with Trevor, and Dylan was walking with me back to the boy's room.

"So... Um..." I wasn't as good as Derrington or Cam with talking to girls.

Dylan broke the silence. "Do you like brownies?"

My face lit up. "Of course! I think brownies are the most important part of the food groups!"

She giggled. "I never thought of it that way... Besides, most guys don't like fat girls."

I turned to her. "You're not fat," I said in a surprised tone. When I said this, her face lit up.

I looked at the passing golden room numbers. _' 711, our room._' I opened the door to reveal Cam and Claire, their lips locked.

"Ugh! Is that what you like to do in your spare time with Cam?" I heard Dylan exclaim. I chuckled and strode over to where the happy, but surprised, couple were sitting together.

"Do you mind if I eat some chips without you two kissing in front of me?" I grabbed the bag of chips before collapsing on the bed I had claimed. They blushed even more and Claire slid off of Cam's lap.

Dylan sat down next to me and reached into the potato chip bag. Munching on a chip, she said, "Cuh-laire! Do you still have Massie's Cotton Candy flavored lip gloss?"

After Claire shook her head to her, she plucked a gummy worm from the baggy sitting next to them. She held it over Cam's head until he tilted his head back. She dropped it into his open mouth. I made a face and Dylan laughed.

"So what are _you_ guys doing back so soon?" asked Cam, his mouth full of gummy worm.

I shrugged and reached back into the potato chip bag. Dylan's hand brushed mine. I blushed and quickly pulled out a chip.

"We didn't feel like watching Derrington and Massie make goo goo eyes at each other. But look what we get when we come _here_!" I replied.

Cam rolled his eyes and stood up. "Anyone up for cable T.V.?"

Everyone nodded and resumed eating the chips, andtaking sips from the soda's occasionally.

"Hmm... There's nothing good on... Holy cow! It's already 11!"

I jumped up and grabbed Dylan's hand and practically dragged her out of the room.

"If we get caught, we'll be in so much trouble!" I exclaimed.

I stopped, seeing as Dylan was staring straight ahead.

"Too late," she yelped. I looked where she was gazing and saw the principal of OCD.

"Oh no," I muttered before dragging Dylan the other way. "I'm serious, if we get caught, we're dead meat!"

She yelped again before clutching onto my arm even harder than before. I dragged her room's door.

"You're lucky we didn't get caught, Dylan," I whispered. She gazed at me, her green eyes sparkling.

"Johnathon... I... Thank you."

She turned and closed the door lightly before I could reply.

"Thank you for what?"


End file.
